


Heat

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: ScienceBrosWeek2018 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Gen, Science Bros Week, Science Bros Week 2018, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Bruce doesn't get the connection between heat and sex. In hindsight, the asexuality was a given.For day three of Science Bros Week 2018.Prompt: Heat





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce is hella ace and hella confused, as am I. So welcome.

***

_ You'll know because you'll feel a warmth in your chest. Your heart will flutter. It's love at first sight. _

***

It was a seventh grade, school-sponsored Halloween dance. 

Bruce sat on the sidelines with a few other students in his fellow boy scouts. 

Emily, a girl in his gym class, drew Conner away onto the dance floor as the first slow song started playing. 

Jake glanced at her,  _ if only _ seated deep in his expression. 

Bruce pondered as to whether six wheels were allowed on their Pinewood Derby cars.  

Someone called him a late bloomer. 

His voice was already ten octaves lower than it had been the summer before. 

***

_ The organ will then fill with blood and becomes warm and sensitive to touch. _

***

It was the fourth week of sophomore year health class. 

Bruce fidgeted as he took notes in the packed classroom. 

Snickers bounced off the walls as their teacher tried to reign them in. 

Everyone thought it was funny, the clinical treatment the male anatomy was receiving. 

Bruce thought it was appropriate. 

He continued to draw the anatomical structure into his notes. 

The others scrawled it onto their desks in permanent marker. 

***

_ Don't get all hot and bothered down there! Jeez, it was just a joke. _

***

It was an Anything But Clothes party junior year in college. 

Bruce nursed a cheap beer wearing a pillowcase next to Betty. 

Everyone else had already paired off, doing who knows what in the many bedrooms of the frat house. 

Betty looked at him expectantly. 

He took another swig of beer. 

They wouldn’t be creeping off like the others. 

***

_ I’m too hot.  _

_ Hot damn. _

***

It was an R&D meeting at Stark Tower, years after the Battle of New York. 

Bruce sat up straight among his serious scientific peers and Tony Stark. 

Tony asked Bruce if he wanted to get drinks. 

He recognized it as a date half an hour into the rondevu, when Tony asked if he wanted to go back to his place. 

The engineer wasn’t referencing the Tower at large. 

Bruce declined. 

“We don’t have to do anything. We can just get all warm and cozy together. Cuddle.”

Bruce didn't understand the connection between sexual attraction and heat. 

That sounded so safe, when phrased like that. 

In reality, it was more of a panicked,  _ Why is everyone saying that I need to preheat my oven to 450 degrees and leave my dick in it for twenty minutes in order to want to fuck? _

Despite that, he thought Tony might be serious. 

“That sounds nice.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, Mxy!


End file.
